


Certain Traditions

by Firondoiel



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Public Sex, Worried Qui-Gon, somehow fluff and sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: “I’m sorry, Alpha.”Qui-Gon's disapproving stare did not waver.“Stripped of the privacy of a tunic and still you cannot overcome your embarrassment.” Qui-Gon sighed. “Perhaps there is a reason certain traditions are still considered acceptable after all.”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807204
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Certain Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the QuiObi Omegaverse Week
> 
> Prompt: Public sex

It had been another long, sleepless night. Obi-Wan’s pregnant belly now made it difficult to find a comfortable position, and his breasts seemed to endlessly stream milk lately--something Qui-Gon enjoyed greatly. Obi-Wan usually did as well, but this morning, he _ached_. 

Of course he did. His alpha had milked him a record six times since yesterday evening. The resulting soreness made him flinch away when Qui-Gon pulled him in for a kiss and his breasts bumped against Qui-Gon’s chest. 

Qui-Gon reached for him. “Obi-Wan?”

“Give me a minute.” Obi-Wan drew back further.

“What is it?” A concerned alpha meant a persistent alpha. “Do you need another milking?”

Obi-Wan barked out a laugh. “I am sure you would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“What?”

“You milked me more than enough times during the night. I think you are good for today.” His words wounded Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan was too grumpy to back down. “ _Six times, Alpha._ How much is enough for you?”

“That was not my doing,” Qui-Gon spoke calmly. “Your body is overworking itself because of yesterday.” 

Obi-Wan huffed. “What was I supposed to have done?”

“You should have told me the moment you needed relief.”

“I am already restricted to the missions no one else wants at the Senate,” Obi-Wan countered. “I was hardly going to bring a stop to the committee meeting because of some slight discomfort.” 

“Slight?” Qui-Gon’s voice hardened. “Your pain was so great that when your shields weakened, I thought you had been injured.” His eyes flitted down to Obi-Wan’s belly. “Or that something had gone wrong with...Obi-Wan, I...”

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon’s fear. He had been too distracted to sense it yesterday, but now it made his irritation fade. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

Qui-Gon dragged a hand over his face and sighed. “Obi-Wan, this is not the first time you have ignored your own needs. It cannot keep happening.”

“Yesterday was a misjudgment,” Obi-Wan admitted. “But you can’t expect me to-”

“Yes, I can.” Qui-Gon interjected. “I know you find it embarrassing, but I _do_ expect you to relieve yourself when necessary.”

“And what would you suggest?” Obi-Wan’s annoyance threatened to return. “That I interrupt a senator to announce that there will be a bit of a recess while I waddle away to drag my alpha out of his meeting so I can spend spend the next half hour or so in, oh I don’t know, an empty conference room having my alpha milk these ridiculously engorged breasts of mine?”

“If you like.” One corner of Qui-Gon’s mouth quirked upwards. “But I was thinking you would stop talking after saying you needed to call a recess.” 

“It’s not...proper.” Obi-Wan floundered trying to find the right word. 

“Proper?” Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. 

“I was fine with waiting until we were back in the privacy of our quarters.” 

“Enough of this.” Qui-Gon’s alpha scent suddenly overpowered the room.

Obi-Wan fell silent. 

“You were crying from the pain when I found you in our bed, Omega,” Qui-Gon rumbled. “You didn’t fully settle until after the third milking. You are still tired this morning.”

Even tinged with frustration, Qui-Gon’s scent was comforting. It soothed Obi-Wan’s irritability and helped him center himself. 

“You may think yesterday was merely an anomaly,” Qui-Gon continued. “But what of the times before that? What of when we were at the diner and you said nothing until you began to leak through your tunic? You think Dex would have been offended?” 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer. 

“I know that the changes in your body are a difficult adjustment.” Qui-Gon slowly brought his hand to Obi-Wan’s face. This time Obi-Wan allowed his touch. “But you not taking care of yourself for the sake of others and then blaming it on a misjudgment of your pain tolerance is not. Must you be in agony before you believe you deserve relief?” 

Something tightened in Obi-Wan’s throat, and his shoulders sagged. He swallowed thickly. 

Qui-Gon stepped closer and took Obi-Wan’s face with both hands, caressing his cheeks. ”Swear to me you will not do this again. At the first signs of discomfort, you will tell me.” 

Obi-Wan leaned into Qui-Gon. “I will try.”

“Please,” Qui-Gon dropped one hand to Obi-Wan’s tight, round stomach. “If not for your own sake or mine, then for our child.” 

The words wouldn’t come. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was right, but he couldn’t promise. 

“Very well,” Qui-Gon sighed. “Then I ask that you do at least try.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and laid his hand on top of Qui-Gon’s on his belly.

After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Will you still be accompanying me this morning?” 

“Of course,” Qui-Gon answered. “Do you need relief before we go?”

“Absolutely not,” Obi-Wan started to step away, but then his world spun before his eyes and he was pulled back against Qui-Gon’s chest. The perfect position for Qui-Gon to loosen his tunic and slide his hands inside to cup Obi-Wan’s heavy breasts. 

“Are you certain?” Qui-Gon hummed. “You’re already so full.”

Obi-Wan gasped and tried to squirm away, but Qui-Gon was immovable. “I am certain,” he managed to say. “You were very thorough this morning. They’re just swollen still.” 

“I see.” Qui-Gon carefully pinched Obi-Wan’s nipples and twisted them a little.

“Alpha, please.” Obi-Wan hissed. 

“One moment, my little omega.” Qui-Gon flicked the pads of his fingers over the tender buds, waiting for any sign of milk beading at their tip.

After studying both breasts in silence, Qui-Gon nodded, satisfied that Obi-Wan was empty enough to venture outside, and kissed the top of his head. “Alright, we can go now.”

Obi-Wan breathed heavily, still leaning against Qui-Gon’s chest. He ached all over thanks to his cock taking an interest in Qui-Gon’s examination. The loose tunic fell to the floor when he finally made himself step away. Obi-Wan groaned and looked up at Qui-Gon expectantly, but the alpha shook his head. 

“You have not yet convinced me that you will put your health first. Therefore, wearing your tunic and tabards today is an impossibility.”

“What?” Obi-Wan exclaimed, “B-but surely-“

“You would challenge me on this?” Qui-Gon didn’t raise his voice, but there was enough edge to it that Obi-Wan capitulated.

“No, Alpha,” he responded, knowing deep down that his alpha was protecting him, but refusing to admit it out loud.

Fabric brushed over his skin as Qui-Gon settled a worn brown robe on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and wrapped it around him. “I am not traditionalist enough to parade you through the streets, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon knotted the robe in the front, “but I also will not risk your well-being. It is my duty as your alpha to ensure your safety.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan murmured. A pleasing warmth ran through him when Qui-Gon looked at him with quiet fondness. One more soft touch to Obi-Wan’s cheekbone, and then Qui-Gon collected his own robe so they could depart.

The Jedi robes were large, meant to provide some protection from gusting sandstorms or bone-chilling rain, so Obi-Wan could easily keep himself covered. But it left his chest readily accessible to Qui-Gon. His alpha would be able to slip his hand inside for a quick assessment or even bare him completely for a visual examination. Obi-Wan shivered at the idea of Qui-Gon exposing him like that, but his alpha was kind and fair, even when frustrated with his omega.

\-----  
They were on the way back to the Temple when it happened. One errand had taken longer than expected, but Obi-Wan was certain that his breasts were not heavy enough to require attention. Qui-Gon accepted his word on the matter, not once subjecting Obi-Wan to an inspection, even though Obi-Wan wouldn’t have minded a furtive grope or two.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they walked--recalling old missions and laughing when Obi-Wan gleefully reminded Qui-Gon of the time he had toppled into a mud puddle while chasing down a suspect. Qui-Gon’s hearty chuckle rang out pleasantly in the afternoon air.

The little plaza they were crossing always had a few street vendors set up around the perimeter and plenty of hustling and bustling, but it was much slower-paced compared to most marketplaces on Coruscant.

A baby crying caught their attention as a woman walked towards then. She carried multiple baskets in addition to her baby, but made it seem effortless on her part. Her quiet voice could be heard lovingly soothing the child’s wails when she passed them. Obi-Wan’s hands were buried in his robe, but he rubbed one over the swelling of his stomach. Pride and affection echoed from Qui-Gon in the Force as he sensed what Obi-Wan was doing. Obi-Wan softly purred in response, content and happy.

Then he felt a wetness seeping into his robe. Warm droplets started running down his torso. He froze, stunned. And horrified. Qui-Gon’s head whipped towards him when he sensed his omega’s distress. The alarm in his eyes faded into disappointment as the stains on Obi-Wan’s robe grew darker.

“Obi-Wan.”

Confusion raced through Obi-Wan’s thoughts. Had he really been that distracted? Was he that unobservant of his own body? He had no explanation.

“I’m sorry, Alpha.”

Qui-Gon's disapproving stare did not waver.

“Stripped of the privacy of a tunic and still you cannot overcome your embarrassment.” Qui-Gon sighed. “Perhaps there is a reason certain traditions are still considered acceptable after all.”

Qui-Gon strode to the center of the plaza with Obi-Wan following closely. He took a seat on one of the benches and pulled Obi-Wan down to straddle his lap, very carefully supporting him as Obi-Wan’s balance was slightly off these days. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened when Qui-Gon parted his robe just enough to get his hands on Obi-Wan’s leaking tits. Qui-Gon lifted them, weighing them in his palms and frowning when Obi-Wan winced.

“I do not like to see you in pain.” 

Guilt churned inside Obi-Wan when he saw the sadness and worry in Qui-Gon’s eyes as he spoke. He had to look away, just in time to make eye contact with a passerby. Obi-Wan stiffened and lowered his head. Humiliation painted his face red. 

“There is no shame in your body preparing to nourish our child, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s voice was firm. “You must overcome this misplaced shame of something that is both natural and beautiful.”

Then Qui-Gon pushed the robe off of Obi-Wan’s shoulders, taking away any hope he had at coverage. But Obi-Wan was not completely exposed for long. Qui-Gon eagerly sealed his hot mouth over Obi-Wan’s nipple and began to milk him. His roughness hinted that he did not intend to stop until Obi-Wan was sucked dry.

People continued to move around the plaza. Most of them didn’t even look twice. It wasn’t considered indecent for an omega’s breasts to be bared to feed their child or satisfy their alpha. But it was inevitable that Obi-Wan drew some attention. He made a pretty sight as he vainly tried not to wriggle or gasp too loudly--obviously mortified, but trying so hard to be obedient.

His alpha had never done anything so old-fashioned. Qui-Gon was progressive in many ways, but he was also very protective of Obi-Wan. And today he had quelled his own possessiveness to help his omega learn to voice his needs no matter the setting.

Obi-Wan trembled and braced his hands on Qui-Gon’s broad shoulders. He shut his eyes, but he could still feel himself being watched. He flushed from his cheeks all the way down to the tops of his tits.

Qui-Gon was merciless. He suckled hard at one teat while massaging the other with his fingers, purposefully pushing Obi-Wan. Forcing him to submit for the health and well-being of both him and their child.

After one aggressively strong suck, Obi-Wan began to whimper, softly and brokenly. He stubbornly continued to hold back, but he could no longer remain completely silent.

His cock was now as hard as his pebbled nipples. Qui-Gon usually brought Obi-Wan to orgasm after emptying his tits. It wasn’t as common for an alpha to milk their omega’s cock in public, but not unheard of. Especially for pregnant omegas. Their hormones and needs sometimes required immediate attention. 

Obi-Wan’s heart stuttered. He knew Qui-Gon might move on to that milking next because he felt that Obi-Wan needed to submit further. The idea of such dominance burned through Obi-Wan, and his hips bucked against Qui-Gon, instinctively searching for friction.

Qui-Gon let him rut, not pausing once in his suckling until the sore tit was drained. He lightly bit the swollen nippled before he released, making Obi-Wan jolt. Qui-Gon sat back and stroked over the other tit thoughtfully. It was even heavier with milk due to Qui-Gon’s stimulation. Obi-Wan squirmed as his exposure was prolonged.

Qui-Gon ran a calming hand down his side. He never wanted to be the cause of his omega’s distress, but Obi-Wan had forced his hand. This lesson had to be learned today. Obi-Wan would no longer be allowed to ignore his body’s needs because of his shyness or errant sense of propriety ever again.

Obi-Wan hiccupped. He shook with arousal and the strain of trying to be quiet. And the humiliation of this happening in public.

“It’s alright, Omega,” Qui-Gon gently kissed his lips. “No one is thinking poorly of you. They are all honored to witness such fertility and sweet submission.” He kissed him again. “Abide this for me. For our child.” A loving hand caressed his belly. “And for your own sake.”

Obi-Wan nodded and kissed him back, but kept his head bowed. Qui-Gon tutted and put a finger under Obi-Wan’s chin. He lifted it until Obi-Wan’s watery gaze met his. “See how you are not being judged, my beautiful omega. Take pride in the wonders of your body. There is no reason for you to feel shame.”

Uncertainty still made Obi-Wan’s insides twist and turn, but his eyes shone with love and trust for his alpha.

Qui-Gon rewarded him with another kiss. “Now, I am going to milk your other tit. I know that you are holding back, and it displeases me to see you unnecessarily exert yourself.” Soft lips pressed against his forehead. “I would have your full voice. Let everyone hear how well your alpha tends to you.”

And that struck a deadly blow to Obi-Wan’s reservations. He couldn’t let anyone think poorly of his alpha. 

This time when Qui-Gon closed his lips around his nipple, Obi-Wan let his head fall back, and a loud moan escaped from his mouth.

“Gorgeous,” Qui-Gon murmured, then pulled Obi-Wan closer as he began to drink--ravenous as if he had not already glutted himself.

Obi-Wan lost himself in the moment. He stopped repressing the hot arousal he felt at being displayed by his alpha like this in public. He let himself cry out when teeth nipped at him and clutched at his Qui-Gon’s long, silken hair, cradling his alpha’s head to his breast. His body now trembled with need instead of embarrassment.

Qui-Gon did not milk Obi-Wan’s cock there. He didn’t have to. When he tightened his grip on Obi-Wan’s hip and made a pleased, hungry sound around his tit, Obi-Wan came. Shuddering and thrusting his chest towards Qui-Gon, his body writhing as much as it could in Qui-Gon’s strong hold.

Qui-Gon’s alpha pride in Obi-Wan was restored. After one last suckle, he released Obi-Wan’s nipple and smiled at him. “Well done, my sweet _sweet_ omega. You have pleased your alpha.”

Obi-Wan smiled back breathlessly as his eyelids drooped. It took very little to tire him, and the public milking had exhausted him.

Qui-Gon pulled the brown robe close around him once again. He adjusted his hold on Obi-Wan and stood, effortlessly lifting Obi-Wan in his arms. He guided Obi-Wan’s head to rest against his shoulder, close to his throat so he would be calmed and reassured by his alpha’s scent as he drifted off.

“Sleep, Obi-Wan. I will get you back safely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LuvEwan for her help! <3


End file.
